Blanco como la nieve
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Una página de citas web le da la oportunidad a Panda y Polar de acercarse mucho más el uno al otro como nunca antes habían hecho... ¿Acaso ya sentían el uno por el otro algo más que ese "amor de hermanos"?


_Antes de nada, voy a comenzar diciendo que los personajes son propiedad de Daniel Chong y Cartoon Network._

 _La historia es un One-shoot inspirado en el cómic We Bare Bears comic de Graft, mi respectivo reconocimiento al autor de este cómic._

 _Hacía mucho que no subía nada, pero es que he estado muy liado._

* * *

Frustrado. Esa era la mejor palabra para definir el estado de ánimo de Panda en aquel momento.

El joven oso había acudido a una tienda de videojuegos para comprarse uno del que todo el mundo estaba hablando, y, Panda había acudido con tiempo, pero a pesar de ello ya se había formado cola, pero eso habría estado bien, de no ser porque un tipo muy grande se le puso justo delante.

Aunque Panda quiso decirle que él estaba antes y, por lo tanto tenía preferencia, no pudo hacerlo; razón por la cual se preguntaba a sí mismo una y otra vez por qué no podía ser más como sus hermanos, seguro que ellos habrían encontrado la forma de decirle a aquel caradura que no era su turno.

Mientras pensaba todo esto llegó a la cueva. Al parecer no había nadie… pero pronto oyó ruidos, y, supo que no podía ser otro que Pardo, su hermano mayor, pues Polar, su hermano menor no hacía tanto ruido. Pronto descubrió que Pardo se encontraba en su habitación, algo que Panda odiaba que sus hermanos hicieran; aquella habitación era su santuario, lugar donde guardaba todos sus peluches, sus posters y su manga.

"¿Por qué estás en mi habitación, Pardo?" protestó Panda.

"El portátil es de los tres" respondió su hermano.

Aquello desde luego no era ni una excusa. Pardo podría haberse llevado el ordenador y ya, además había llenado su cuarto de frituras con sabor a queso, de esas anaranjadas que soltaban mogollón de colorante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó entonces el hermano mediano "Nunca he visto esa página.

"Es un sitio de citas… ¡Para osos!"

"¿En serio? Pero nunca he oído hablar de…"

En aquel momento, echó un vistazo a la pantalla y vio un montón de humanos, pero con mucho pelo en cara y cuerpo y con una enorme barriga, todos en ropa interior.

"Hermano, pero no osos como nosotros. ¡Te has equivocado en el sentido!"

Pero la cosa no se detenía ahí, cuando Panda miró por segunda vez, vio que el perfil que Pardo había creado no iba para nada respecto a él… sino respecto a Panda.

El oso de color blanco y gris se enfadó de verdad, le gritó que en qué demonios estaba pensando y, aunque el oso de color marrón le juró una y otra vez que no había publicado fotografías suyas ni nada parecido, no lo tranquilizó.

Súbitamente, Pardo lo llamó para que viera algo que había descubierto. Al parecer Polar también tenía un perfil en aquella página. Al principio Panda pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero el perfil era tan detallado que no dejaba ninguna duda de que se trataba del oso de color blanco… Los dos se miraron fijamente en silencio; al parecer ninguno tenía la menor idea de que su hermano menor fuera homosexual, es decir, Pardo había creado el perfil debido a una confusión, pero a esas alturas Polar se habría dado cuenta antes de que el portal era un portal de citas entre hombres.

El incómodo momento se vio interrumpido por el timbre y, Pardo corrió emocionado a abrir. Al parecer había comprado unos patines por internet. En cuanto su hermano mayor se marchó, Panda aprovechó para mirar más el perfil de su hermano menor; siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber más, pues lo veía tan callado, tan misterioso… las dos primeras fotos de la galería mostraban a Polar pasando el aspirador, y posando orgulloso con su hacha. Panda comenzó entonces a pensar que, en cierto sentido le hubiese gustado parecerse más, pues aunque era cuatro meses menor que él, en realidad no parecía para nada el menor, sino más bien el mayor con su gran altura y su cuerpo algo más atlético.

Al pasar de fotografía, Panda se encontró de golpe con una foto del oso blanco totalmente expuesto (normalmente ellos andaban desnudos, pero sus partes íntimas no sobresalían, como lo hacían en aquella foto) y posando de manera provocativa.

Panda notó primero como se enrojecía la cara de vergüenza, y después como su miembro se había puesto más duro.

"Eso no tendría que… gustarme" pensó para sí.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje… de Polar. Lo había escrito desde la misma página web y decía:

" _Tu perfil parece guay. A Polar le gustaría que nos conociéramos"_

Panda pensó que nadie le había llamado guay antes, a excepción de su hermano mayor, pero como él lo encontraba todo guay pues no contaba. Tecleó una breve respuesta.

" _Realmente no piensas eso, ¿Verdad?"_

Observó nervioso la pantalla, y llegó la respuesta.

" _Polar cree que en serio podríamos congeniar"_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que casi hizo que Panda diese un salto. Pardo llegó rodando y cayendo al suelo.

"Tienes que probar esto, hermanito" dijo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Panda aún estaba en el ordenador preguntó si aún no había terminado de borrar el perfil, pero Panda, esta vez más serio lo echó del cuarto.

Después de valorar los pros y los contras, decidió confiar en su instinto y responder al mensaje de su hermano menor con un _"Suena genial"_

Tras una breve conversación el lugar y la hora de encuentro fue fijado. Polar no había regresado aún a casa, lo cual significaba que aquel mensaje lo habría escrito desde un café con internet o desde una biblioteca.

Panda se puso un traje elegante, que reservaba para una ocasión como aquella (aunque él siempre pensó que la usaría con una chica), y se despidió de su hermano, advirtiéndole además de que Polar no iba a volver hasta tarde. Pardo, dada su nula habilidad para la cocina decidió encargar una pizza.

Mientras se apresuraba a llegar al lugar donde habían quedado, Panda se preguntó una vez más si aquello era una buena idea, él ya había tenido otras citas aunque nunca le hubiesen salido bien... ¿Y si esta tampoco salía bien? ¿O Polar se lo tomaba a mal y no volvía a dirigirle la palabra? Ambas ideas lo aterrorizaban, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Polar ya se encontraba en el lugar donde ambos habían acordado, no era difícil pasarlo por alto con aquel cuerpo alto y esbelto y aquel pelaje tan blanco como la nieve. Él también se había arreglado, había comprado unas flores y sostenía un cartel con el nombre del perfil de Panda. Al ver a su hermano mayor, Polar no entendió lo que ocurría.

"Polar exige una explicación"

Tanto el tono de voz como el semblante de Polar apenas cambiaron, pero Panda que lo conocía supo que era lo suficiente como para saber su hermano hablaba en serio.

"Vine aquí para… la cita… ¿Te parece raro? Lo es" tartamudeó el oso blanco y gris.

La cara del oso blanco seguía sin cambiar, así que Panda continuó.

"Sé que debí haberte dicho que era yo, pero me sentía tan a gusto hablando contigo que…"

Panda comenzó a sentirse como un verdadero imbécil. Aquella explicación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Seguro que Polar no se iba a tragar ni una palabra, seguro que lo iba a odiar… ¿Y si se lo contaba a Pardo? No iba a poder soportarlo… una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla debido a estos pensamientos negativos, pero, en aquel momento sintió como unos enormes brazos lo envolvían; eran los de Polar.

"Polar está feliz de que seas tú"

La angustia de Panda comenzó a desvanecerse, y al mirar a la cara de su hermano menor vio una ligera pero significativa sonrisa. El oso blanco le seco la lágrima cuidadosamente con una de sus patas.

Tras un silencio, Panda preguntó.

"Entonces seguimos con la… ¿cita?"

A modo de respuesta, Polar le ofreció una de sus patas y caminaron durante un rato. Lo cierto es que Panda siempre habría pensado que su hermano menor tendría el pelaje helado a juzgar por los baños helados que se daba y al hecho de que dormía en la nevera; pero lo cierto era que la pata de su hermano era cálida y se adhería a la suya con una gran delicadeza.

A lo lejos Panda pudo ver las luces brillantes de una feria, ¿Era allí donde Polar lo llevaba?

En efecto así fue, el lugar era increíble. Todo emitía preciosas luces: las atracciones desde las que se oían los gritos y risas de sus pasajeros; los puestos de comida cuyo delicioso olor se mezclaba con el ambiente…

Entre todos aquellas cosas y la marchosa música, algo llamó la atención de Panda: Un peluche azul con forma de tigre, al parecer de un _anime_ que le encantaba y que, debía ser muy raro a juzgar por su fascinación. Panda emocionado pagó para probar suerte, pero su tiro se quedó a escasos centímetros; decepcionado, decidió dejar probar suertes a su hermano menor que, haciendo uso de sus prácticas de artes marciales y los _shuriken,_ dio con una sola bola todas las dianas dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, pero especialmente a su hermano. Como no tenía interés alguno en el muñeco se lo regaló a un emocionadísimo Panda.

La cita continuó: Subieron a la noria, estuvieron viendo un espectáculo circense y cenaron en un restaurante vegetariano cerca de allí.

Como él era el único de los dos que hablaba, Panda se preguntó si Polar realmente encontraba aquello interesante o simplemente estaba guardando las formas.

Después de pagar la cuenta, ambos se levantaron y Polar dijo:

"Volvamos a casa de Polar"

"Pero si vivimos juntos" replicó Panda, pero tras pensarlo un momento, supo que estaba de broma "Que malo es ese chiste aunque, me gusta lo que propones"

Mientras volvían a casa, Panda pensó que Polar podía ser divertido cuando quería, que todos aquellos silencios que su hermano había tenido durante el tiempo que lo conocía significaban mucho más de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Al volver a casa tuvieron cuidado de no despertar a Pardo, el cual se había quedado dormido en el sofá, al lado tenía una pizza familiar a medio comer y, aún llevaba puestos los patines.

Panda y Polar se dirigieron pues a la habitación del primero, que se mostró un poco avergonzado del desorden.

"¿Entonces, quieres hacer algo? Quizá haya algún vídeo, o podríamos jugar a…"

Sin decir palabra alguna, Polar colocó sus patas en los hombros de Panda, y lo acercó hacia sí para besarlo en los labios.

Durante un momento. Panda se quedó totalmente paralizado; era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de su mismo sexo, además los labios de su hermano menor eran muy cálidos, y parecían moldearse perfectamente a los suyos... a decir verdad, en realidad no eran hermanos, ni entre ellos ni con Pardo, simplemente se habían acostumbrado a llamarse así desde pequeños… la confusión aún duró unos segundos después de que Polar retirase sus labios; segundos en los que Panda supo que necesitaba más.

Con gran satisfacción, Polar volvió a besar a Panda; esta vez ambos abrieron sus labios y no se separaron ni siquiera cuando el oso blanco comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del oso de color blanco y gris. Polar aprovechó el momento en el que ambos separaron temporalmente sus labios para despojar a Panda de la prenda que llevaba, dejando su pelaje totalmente expuesto, al igual que el suyo.

Panda se apoyó sobre la cama y ambos continuaron besándose apasionadamente durante un rato, que terminó cuando el oso blanco y gris tuvo necesidad de respirar.

En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de que el asunto había llegado más allá de unos simples besos; sus partes íntimas, que habitualmente no sobresalían, ahora sí que lo hacían.

Si hubiese sido por Panda, que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, la cosa se hubiera detenido ahí; pero Polar deseaba llegar más allá, llegar donde nadie más había llegado con aquel oso blanco y gris al que siempre había encontrado tan atractivo, pero al que nunca había tenido ocasión de acercarse hasta aquel momento, ya fuese por su incapacidad para expresas sentimientos y emociones, como por la culpabilidad de ser "hermanos".

Volvieron a besarse aún si cabía con más pasión mientras sus lenguas libraban una intensa aunque placentera lucha y, sus cuerpos enlazados notaban un ardiente deseo.

Polar descendió hasta llegar a una zona que le llamó la atención; de pronto, Panda sintió un enorme placer en aquella zona, y sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo sabía porque entre aquel manga que tenía en su cuarto, había alguno de género _hentai_. Lo cierto era que, como decía el dicho: la realidad siempre supera a la ficción.

El oso blanco y gris no pudo soportarlo y sintió como llegaba. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

"Lo siento" comenzó Panda a disculparse "Yo nunca…"

Pero el oso blanco interrumpió sus palabras.

"Polar está impresionado, pero aún no ha terminado"

Sin decir nada más, Polar lubricó su masculinidad y la entrada de Panda. El oso blanco y gris supo lo que venía a continuación y comenzó a temblar de nervios; al fin y al cabo era su primera vez, no solo con un hombre sino con otro ser, aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo en voz alta.

"Polar tendrá cuidado" lo tranquilizó el oso blanco.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo del oso blanco y gris cuando el otro comenzó a introducir su virilidad en él; era incluso más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista. Aún tuvieron que esperar un poco hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro y, finalmente el cuerpo de Panda aceptó aquello en su interior e hizo una señal a Polar para que comenzara a moverse.

Quizá fuera por sus lecciones de baile o quizá ya lo hubiera hecho antes, pero lo cierto era que Polar era realmente bueno en aquello; sabía mantener un ritmo para mantener a Panda excitado todo el rato y, sabía cuándo era el mejor momento para dar una sacudida, que causaban que el oso blanco y gris soltara un gemido de placer, que hubiese sido más alto pero no lo fue para no despertar a Pardo.

Probaron otras posturas diferentes hasta que, sus cuerpos no aguantaron más y fulminaron el acto con un intenso clímax.

Tras un minuto de silencio. Panda sacó unas toallas de su armario, que usaron para limpiarse y limpiar el desastre que habían hecho. Cuando terminaron Panda aún tenía una duda que formuló en voz alta:

"Cuando nos encontramos en la cita, dijiste que estabas feliz de que fuera yo… eso quiere decir que… ¿Te gustaba? Ya sabes, antes de todo"

Un intenso enrojecimiento cubrió la cara de Polar, que, sin embargo no modificó su seria expresión, pero finalmente habló:

"A Polar le gustabas desde hace tiempo"

Panda sonrió y, ambos se abrazaron, y se quedaron allí durante un breve periodo de tiempo en silencio. Sobraban las palabras; ambos sabían que se amaban, que así había sido desde el principio; quizá habían estado destinados el uno al otro aunque no lo hubiesen averiguado hasta aquel momento… fuera como fuera allí estaban y, así sería. Ya se lo contarían a Pardo al día siguiente, no había prisa alguna; y, sinceramente él podía pensar lo que quisiera, no iba a cambiar nada.

"Polar dormirá aquí esta noche" anunció el oso blanco.

Lleno de emoción, Panda trajo el ventilador de su armario y, lo colocó en el lado de la cama que Polar eligió. Aquello desde luego no se equiparaba lo más mínimo a la nevera, pero aun así hacía que el oso blanco se sintiera menos incómodo.

Panda se abrazó a él y, pronto cayó en un profundo y acogedor sueño.

Polar miró una última vez al precioso oso panda antes de acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _De nuevo, darle las gracias a Graft, autor del cómic de donde me inspiré para este fanfic. Pasense por sus dibujos si les gustó la historia._

 _Espero volverlos a ver en un futuro fic._


End file.
